<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like A Woman Should by Bad61345</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715030">Like A Woman Should</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad61345/pseuds/Bad61345'>Bad61345</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Steve Rogers, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Bondage, Marking, Mentioned Nick Fury - Freeform, Mild Gore, My First Smut, Sexist Steve Rogers, Stark Tower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad61345/pseuds/Bad61345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve begins your relationship as a very kind man, as time moves on he forces you to wear what he wants and act how he believes you should. Eventually, he forces himself onto you after an apology. As the abusive relationship continues, only a few others catch on, who plan to help you get out of the cycle of pain and hopefully one day, feel safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like A Woman Should</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time ever writing smut (Even if it's only a little portion) Also I wrote this at 1 am, and said fuck you to proofreading it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      It had been about a month since Steve Rogers had asked you out for a date. Currently, the two of you were in the common room of Stark tower, watching a cheesy rom-com with some snacks. Tilting your head back Steve let out a hum of amusement and bent his neck down to give you a sickly sweet kiss that tasted like the jolly rancher he had just eaten. Licking your lips and letting out a content sigh you snuggled into Steve's chest and let your eyelids grow heavy in the comfort and warmth of the man you loved.</p>
<p>      Waking up the next morning in your bed, thinking about the night before, you reached to the nightstand to grab your phone. Seeing a  couple missed texts, from the rest of the household you unlock your phone and put on some easy tunes to wake up. Reading over the group chat of old college friends, your phone buzzes with a new notification. Opening it, you see the slightly awkward text from Steve saying to meet him in his room before you go out for the rest of the day.</p>
<p>     Jumping out of bed, and opening drawers to find some nice clothes, you hurry to the bathroom to brush your teeth and get dressed. After a short period you check your phone again to see another text from Steve, the tone a little angrier than normal, almost commanding, it only said 'Hurry up, I have something for you'. Clutching the phone you rush to the door of your room, you head out to the room down the hall from you, Steve's room.</p>
<p>     Opening the door you look in to see Steve looking at himself in the mirror, you can see his eyes flick to you, look up and down, and you swear you can see a look of disgust in his eye when he sees the pair of jeans you were wearing. Suddenly, he turns to you and with a flick of his hand says " Go back outside, I swear women have to learn to knock and wait for their man to open the door." Looking at him in surprise since this was a new side of him you hadn't seen before you freeze. Sighing Steve swiftly walks up to you grabbing your forearm harshly. "Did I stutter, go outside and try again. Unless you want a punishment." Throwing your wrist to the door, you rush out of the room.</p>
<p>     Standing there silently you wonder if you should even bother knocking or if you should just walk away. Before you even realize it your hand moves towards the door and shaky fist, you knock three times on the door, lowering your hand, waiting for the door to open. </p>
<p>     Opening the door smoothly, Steve stands in the doorway, menacingly looking over you as if you were a form of meek prey. To your sudden shock, he grabs your shirt and pulls you into the room. "Good, remember to do that every time you come to my room. Now put this on, this should suit you better than those clothes you have on now. I swear, without me where would you be." Tossing a dress at you, you pick it up from the spot on the floor that it fell too. Looking over the new outfit, from what you could see, it was a baby blue color on the skirt with a white short-sleeved top complete with fine lace on the edges. "This is the closest thing I could find to what you should wear. If I could make my own I would, but I know you always love my gifts. Now go change and come back." Folding the dress over your arms, you turn to walk out of the room but before you do, you touch Steve's arm, "Thank you for the gift Stevie, I love you." Scoffing and pushing your back to the hallway he looks at you "Well of course you liked it, you always had such a drab sense of style." With a jab, the door closes</p>
<p>                                               -+-</p>
<p>     It had been about two months since you and Steve Rogers had started dating. In the first month that you knew him, he had been kind and sweet, all your friends had loved him. By the end of the first month, you had moved into Stark tower and lived down the hall from your boyfriend. Also around this time, Steve had changed, he always gave a glare in your direction if your wore pants or shorts, later on when you had left to go out to your college reunion, you had gotten an angry call, demanding to where you were and why you were out so late. The worst came a few weeks after that at the beginning of the third month.</p>
<p>     You were laying on Steve's chest watching one of his documentaries after he had apologized for yelling at you about ten minutes earlier. You forgave him since he begged for so long and since you missed the late-night cuddles with a movie. Letting a breath out which you didn't know you had been holding in, you felt Steve move his legs around your mid-section. suddenly without warning, Steve moved his hands to your back and started to slowly move his hand in small circles. After a few minutes of this, Steve removed his hands and reached for his belt, "What are you doing Stevie?" Steve just glanced towards your face "Don't worry about it, I just want to try something new." Without warning, Steve laced his belt in an intricate circle and placed the belt around your wrists. "Steve, I don't want to do this right now. It's late and I just want to rest like this." Steve didn't even look up at this remark, what he did do is pull the end of his belt and tightening the makeshift cuffs. "Well since you haven't been listening to me all week, I haven't been able to get off the way I want. So just let me touch you, I promise I'll go no further." Pausing for a moment, you nod your head and look to the side. </p>
<p>     Taking it as a yes, Steve grips your shirt and with ease rips it in half, removing it from your chest. With a quick swipe of his tongue, Steve wets his lips. Reaching down, he begins to touch and fondle every uncovered surface of your bare chest. After a moment of this, Steve grips his pants and removes them in a rush. Before you can even say anything Steve has placed his cock on your bare chest, inches away from your mouth. "Steve I said I- oomph" With a quick movement Steve thrust his hips forward and rammed his cock into your mouth. Before long he begins to rock his hips back and forth, pumping his length in and out. "That's it baby-girl, keep sucking and I may give you a present later." After a few more thrusts, Steve pulls his length out and looks down towards your shorts. "Please Steve, I already said no, just sto-aaaaap" Right as you say stop, Steve had already ripped your shorts off and lined up his cock with your entrance. "Not even wet for me baby girl, guess Captain will have to teach you a lesson about not being prepared." Pushing his length into your pussy he begins a horrible speed, burning your entrance from the friction. "STEVE PLEASE, STOP" Yelling at him, and struggling around the leather cuffs, Steve grips your hip with his left hand, and your neck with his right, both squeezing hard enough to leave a mark. Bowing his head Steve begins to place bites and hickeys on every untouched piece of skin he can find, never once faltering with the brutal speed he began with. "Oh yeah, baby girl, nice and tight for your Captain. Stay still for me baby girl, I'm almost there" With a hard flick of his hips Steve finally releases his cum into you. Stunned you suddenly feel pain in your shoulder, daring to look over you see Steve remove his teeth from a bleeding bite wound in your shoulder. Rolling over Steve grabs your waist and pulls you tight against his chest.</p>
<p>                                      -+-</p>
<p>     This vicious cycle repeats itself. Most of your friends have stopped texting you since you never respond. Some of the inhabitants in the tower notice, that you have become quite recently, some try to crack jokes to get a laugh or a smile, some ignore you,  others tell you to come talk to them if something is wrong. Those that are most worried for you are Thor, Bucky, and even Loki who sees so little of you. All three view you as the little sister they never had, so it pains them to see you brush away their concerns or lie about growing injuries.</p>
<p>     One day after a brutal night, you wake up in Steve's room to only hear the shower in the bathroom. Wishing to crawl under the blankets and sleep for a few more minutes, you realize Steve will be mad if you do. Almost robotically, you stand up and walk to the closet across the room, picking out the first dress he got for you, you get dressed and head downstairs to begin breakfast.</p>
<p>     While walking you notice that Bucky is already in the kitchen cooking. "Mornin' doll, how was your sleep." Nodding your head but keeping it slightly bowed you approach him, "Decided to make breakfast for once so that you could rest easy, go ahead, I'll grab you a drink." Before you can process what was happening you were sitting at the island table in the kitchen with a glass of cranberry juice. While you drink Thor walks in the room in a heated discussion with Loki about something or other, "not that it mattered to a person woman like you." Blinking, you thought about what you had just said, it was new but for some reason, it sounded right, like how it sounded right when you heard Steve's combat boots stomp down the hallway towards the kitchen directly to where you were sitting.</p>
<p>     "Y/n what are you doing, why are you making Bucky cook. That is your responsibility and you know it." Looking Steve in the eye, you begin to stutter out a reply, but before you can Bucky responds "Calm down Steve, I just felt like cooking today, plus Y/n does it every day so I thought she could use a break." Staring Bucky in the eye, Steve snaps his focus back to you and grabs on too tightly to your wrist, before whispering " She is my woman, I will decide if she needs a break or not. I'm going on a mission for about a month tomorrow, baby girl, I'll be back tonight after a briefing at ten. I expect you to be ready for me." With that Steve turns on his heels and walks to the elevator.</p>
<p>     All three of the men that were still in the room suddenly huddle around you before Thor asks the question that they are all thinking " Are you okay, do you need help." Looking up at the eyes of the boys you shake your head "I am alright, don't worry, he's just been a little stressed about missions recently." Before they can reply, you place your glass in the dishwasher and walk up to Steve's room to prepare for the upcoming painful night.</p>
<p>                                           -+-</p>
<p>     Waking up on the first day of your four-month anniversary, tied to a bed covered in sweat, tears, and other bodily fluids was terrifying. What was even scarier was the lack of Steve in the small room. Craning your neck to see the bedside clock you see that it is late in the afternoon and that there is a note with a quickly written note on it.</p>
<p>     Trying to sit up, but gasping in pain you look down to your body. Al over is purpling bruises, drying blood, and bite marks. Trying again you realize that you are stuck. Flunking back down onto the bed you begin to stare at the ceiling thinking of a way out of your bonds. It must have been awhile because there was a knocking at the door, "Y/n are you okay, it is four in the afternoon and no-one's seen you yet today." Opening your eyes at the voice you realize that it is Loki, "I am going to come in okay I'll close my eyes in case you are naked." Staring at the slowly opening door in fear, you watch as the tall man walks through the door with a hand covering his eyes. "Y/n? May I open my eyes, I wish to know if you are okay." "Okay, you can open them, but please don't say anything."</p>
<p>(Loki's POV)<br/>     Opening my eyes, I see Y/n laying on her back with her hand tied above her head to the bedpost. With a glance, I can see that she is covered in bruises, hickeys, and bloodied bite marks. "What...Y/n.. what happened?" I ask in a hushed tone. With the saddest smile I had ever seen, she raised her head and looked me in the eyes "Steve."</p>
<p>                                                 -+-<br/>     It had been a week since Loki had found you in bed looking ruined. Today you looked better. Still covered in band-aids and gauze you could at least look the three men that sat around you in the eyes. "It started at the end of the first month we had been together. He had bought me a dress, which he gave to me after throwing me out of the room to 'knock and wait like a good woman should' which I did." and with that, you recounted everything that Steve had done to you to them, from the first insult, first rape, to the last which left you in the infirmary with six stitches.</p>
<p>     Once you had finished, you looked to Thor, Bucky, and Loki. "He's dead", "I'm going to curse him", " How could he", and other remarks were quickly thrown around the room all directed at Steve. Looking to each of the men, you saw in their eyes a fierce determination, directed towards you in such a way that for the first time in months, made you feel safe.</p>
<p>                                              -+-</p>
<p>     It was the last week before Steve came back and the anxiety from that information had sent you into a silent dread that the boys hated. For the past month, they had been planning how to keep Steve away from you without causing you too much stress. But with each passing day, it seemed like no matter what they did you would always fall into a robotic passive state.</p>
<p>     The plan to protect you was simple as long as each step worked how it should. To begin they had collected evidence from you, your few friends who had seen you in the past months, security cameras, and the disgusting room you had been trapped in with Steve. With your consent, they gave the evidence to SHIELD, but also to the police since it was still in their domain. SHIELD had given the evidence to Fury immediately, who reviewed it and said that they'd take Steve and place him into a room in the helicarrier which would also act as his cell, but they would have to catch him at Stark tower to get him to the helicarrier since it was the easiest spot too. With hesitation, you agreed to this, but you still worried about what would happen if Steve broke from SHIELD's grip.</p>
<p>     It was the end of the week, Steve would arrive at Stark tower in under an hour. Currently, you were hidden away in Bucky's room with a taser and Bucky guarding the door. "You okay doll? Steve is currently in the elevator on his way up. SHIELD will nab him before he can even step out." Nodding your head to the door in a form of response, you hear shouting. "CALLING ALL AGENTS, STEVE HAS BROKEN THROUGH THE BARRIER, I REPEAT, CAPTAIN AMERICA HAS BROKEN THE BARRIER." There was the sound of guns, feet stomping, deafening blows one could assume came from Steve. "Doll, I'm going to go get Thor and Loki, okay, and we're going to go stop him. It'll be three against one. Okay?" "Okay Bucky, I trust you."<br/>And without another word, you heard Bucky begin yelling into what you could only assume a phone, for Thor and Loki to come help.</p>
<p>     What felt like hours went by, you could still hear the sounds of a fight but they sounded quieter. Standing up to check the door, you think against it only to turn towards the bathroom, walk-in, and lock the door behind you. As you lock the door, you hear the sound of the front door being banged on, and with a sudden crash, the sound of said door being broken down.</p>
<p>     "Baby girl? I'm here to help you come out. STAY OUT OF MY WAY BUCK, SHE BELONGS TO ME!" Curling in on yourself you hear the sound of metal hitting metal, along with grunts and huffs of exertion. "CAPTAIN, STAY DOWN." You can hear the booming voice of Thor and the swift feet of Loki rush towards the door you hide behind. "Thor you oaf! Put your hammer on him! HE IS UNWORTHY!" From where you are you sense the end of the fight as you hear a heavy thud with a gasp followed by a wheeze as if a heavy object has fallen.</p>
<p>     "My dear, it is safe for you to come out now," Loki says as he gently coerces you out of the bathroom, as you exit, you watch as Thor and Bucky strap cuffs and muzzle onto Steve and carry him out of the room. "It's over? I'm safe?" You whisper staring at the door. "Yes Y/n, you're safe. Trust me when I say, we will always protect you." Crumpling to the floor you feel as Loki's cool arms wrap around you, followed by Bucky's strong grip and Thor's bear-like size. "I'm safe" you whisper to yourself as tears drip from your eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was going to make this multiple chapters but I didn't have the heart too, so I am sorry that his personality switches so suddenly with no prior warning.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>